Testing Love
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: SG-1 gets trapped in a dangerous test.


TITLE : Testing Love

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I created this story for my pleasure and the pleasure of others.

SUMMARY : SG-1 gets trapped in a dangerous test.

DATE : 22-10-2001

* * *

"SG-1 report to the briefing room…SG-1 report to the briefing room."

Sam strode out of her quarters and went to the briefing room, almost knocking the Colonel down on her way there.

"Wohow. Easy, Carter. Where's the fire?" He steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Sir, we have to go to the briefing room," she said out of breath.

Jack eyed her. "Yeah, Carter, that happens every day. Why such a hurry?"

Sam looked at him questionably. "Didn't you hear about the teams?"

Jack frowned and looked at her. "No, I just arrived at the base. Why? What happened?"

Sam grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her and ran to the briefing room.

"Carter?! What the hell?!" He yelled, totally confused at being grabbed and pulled by her.

She didn't look at him. "We have no time, the teams…they're…"

"Sam!!"

They turned their heads to Daniel, who came running to them.

"Daniel, did you hear about it?"

He nodded his head. "Let's go."

They all entered the briefing room, Teal'c had already arrived. General Hammond was standing at the end of the table. "Have a seat."

Jack looked at his team members. He didn't understand it, what was the hurry? What had happened? "Could anyone please explain what's going on? Anyone?"

The General seated himself at the head of the table and nodded his head. "Very well…Major." He indicated for Sam to explain.

She stood up and went to stand in front of the view screen. She put it on and a photo of a planet stretched over the screen. "P3X-818. An unhabited planet, why? We don't know. The UAV went through the gate and gave us enough information to establish some basic facts of the planet. It seemed that there were no life signs. The natural environment is much like earth though making it an interesting planet to live on. SG-3 and SG-9 went through to investigate…but never returned. They were due back…eleven hours ago."

General Hammond rose from his chair. "I sent two other teams through the gate, to go and get them back. We didn't want to take any more risks so we kept contact at all times. But then the link broke, we had no contact with them and didn't hear from them for two hours. However we did receive this message a few minutes ago." He looked at Sam and nodded his head.

She put on the recording device:

Screaming and explosions were heard in the background. Suddenly a voice came through; Jack recognized the voice of Captain Blanche.

"Mayday, mayday…send help…oh, God…GGNNAAAHHH!!!"

Jack listened in disbelief. "My, God."

The General sighed. "Colonel…I know this is a great risk, but…I want you and your team to get through the gate and find out what's going on there."

Jack had a look of horror on his face. "I have a bad feeling about this…but…" he looked around. First at Sam, who nodded to him, than Daniel and than Teal'c. "…let's gear up."

"Thanks, son." The General smiled at him. "Dismissed and Colonel…bring them back."

Jack stood up and nodded at his superior officer. "I will, don't worry."

So, the gang armed themselves and went to the gate room.

Jack stepped on the ramp and turned to his teammates. "So…this is it. Let's get them back home, shall we? But remember, stay close to each other and…believe in yourself…we ARE going to get them back…alive." He looked them straight in the eyes one by one, he saw fear written in them. He let out a heavy sigh, he was scared too. What is there on the other side of the gate? Who or…what could cause so many good men and women to disappear, and with such obvious fear?

Jack took his weapon in his hand. "Let's go."

They stepped through the gate.

The wild ride ended and they arrived at the other side.

Daniel's mouth fell open and he looked around with wide-open eyes. "Wauw…this place is HUGE."

It was a huge dark brown room with no windows or doors, it was as huge as a pyramid.

Jack looked around with his mouth open.

Sam was also amazed but then frowned. "This doesn't look like the images the UAV send trough." She looked at the Colonel standing beside her.

He looked at her. "I can see that, Carter. Tell me why did the UAV send images through of a planet?!"

Carter looked from him to the ground. "I…I don't know, Sir." She looked back up at him.

Jack looked from her too the ceiling of the building. Then he looked at Daniel. "Daniel, do you recognize this building or the structure of it?"

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "No, I never saw this place, nor does it fit with any culture I know of."

Jack sighed. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned his head toward him. "I have not seen this structure before, O'Neill. Nor is it built by the Goa'uld." He answered in his monotone voice.

Jack walked a bit farther down the big entrance. "This place gives me the creeps." He placed his hand around his mouth in a megaphone like gesture. "Hello? Anyone home?"

The only answer he got was his own echo. He took his walky-talky and turned it on.

"SG-1 to base, over."

"Base, here."

"General, we arrived safely, but it's not a planet it's a building, a huge structure of some kind. We don't know what it is, there's no-one here. Permission to investigate?"

"Granted. And good luck, Colonel."

He shut it off. "Yeah, I have the feeling we'll need that luck. Carter, where to?" He looked at Carter, who was searching around the building, weapon in hand.

"Sir, there is a maze of tunnels here, maybe we should follow them?" She pointed to an entrance not far from the gate.

"Okay, let's go then." He walked over to Sam and let Daniel, Teal'c and her enter first. He then entered the tunnel, looking back at the gate, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

They walked through the maze of tunnels for what seemed like hours. Sam constantly looked back at the Colonel, to see if he was still there. They all did that, keeping an eye on each other. They didn't want to risk anything.

Suddenly Daniel stopped, so that Jack bumped into Sam. "Daniel, would you mind? Give us a warning next time, will ya?"

"Sorry, Jack, but I found something. It's some kind of plate."

The plate was of stone and it looked like a small DHD.

Jack looked over Sam's shoulder, his breath against her cheek. The tunnel was just wide enough for two people walking next to each other but even then you would be squeezing. "Well, what's on it?"

Suddenly Daniel had this exciting look on his face. "A message in Latin is written on it."

Jack got annoyed. "Well, translate it. What does it say?"

Daniel frowned and read the message out loud.

_"Fear on your face, Fear in your heart._

_Where shadows wait, the hunt begins."_

Sam turned her head to look at the Colonel, her face brushing his. At any other moment she would have found such intimacy thrilling, but the tension of the situation quelled the feeling. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." He answered. "Where shadows wait, the hunt begins…shadows…what shadows? What do they mean with a shadow?"

Daniel turned to Jack. "It could mean many things. Our shadow, something dark, black, hidden,…" Daniel trailed off and turned back to the plate.

"Something dark, black." Jack turned and looked behind him. Then he looked up.

"Uh…I don't want to scare you guys, but did anyone notice this?" He looked at them and he pointed at the ceiling.

Sam looked up. "Oooh." She gasped.

Hundreds of bats were hanging on the ceiling.

"It looks like they are…waiting." Sam felt the fear well up inside her as realization fell down on her. She looked with big eyes at the Colonel.

"Where shadows wait, the hunt begins." Jack looked from the ceiling back at Sam. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam looked back at the bats. "I hope not."

Jack knew what was going to happen and pushed Sam forward.

Just then one of the bats opened its eyes and shrieked a horrible sound waking the others.

"RUN!!"

Daniel started to run like the wind, running through the tunnels often looking back at the others, he turned left, right. He had no idea where he was going, but the only thing he thought was to run, run like hell. He could hear the cries of the bats behind him.

Sam ran after Teal'c, Jack on her heels. Her lungs were burning and she was getting out of breath. She heard Jack scream and she quickly turned her head. She could see the Colonel fall but he pulled himself up and resumed his stride. "Sir? Are you okay?"

"Save your breath, Carter." He snapped at her, she knew he was right, like always.

Suddenly a high sound was heard throughout the tunnels echoing against the walls.

Sam had to cover her ears against it. But by doing so she unbalanced herself, stumbled and fell on the floor.

She felt Jack's strong arms yank her up, pressing her against his body while they ran further.

He pulled her with him, squeezing them between the walls.

The sound echoed through the tunnel again and suddenly the bats disappeared.

Daniel looked back and stopped running when he saw that the bats were gone.

Jack looked behind them and also saw that what Daniel saw. He couldn't take it anymore and he and Sam fell hard on the floor out of breath. He pulled himself off Sam and he heard her rasping breath next to him. "Are…are you okay?" He looked at her.

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

Jack smiled at her. "You're welcome." He looked over at Teal'c and Daniel who were both catching their breath. It looked like they were okay.

After some time, they all stood back up.

Jack checked back on Sam and saw that she had a pained expression on her face.

"You, okay?"

She didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm fine."

Jack knew she wasn't but didn't question her further. He would keep an eye on her though.

Daniel sneezed and Jack could hear him blow his nose.

"What was that sound?" Daniel said to no one in particular.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Daniel. But whatever it was, it scared the bats away."

Daniel nodded and at Jack's sign continued their journey.

When they were walking only a few minutes, Jack saw that Sam started to limp in front of him.

He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Sure, you're okay?" His worry grew when he saw the pained expression she gave him. Without words, he walked beside her and placed his arm around her waist so she could lean on him. Thankfully, she did. She must be in great pain, he thought.

"Daniel, slow down a bit."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at Jack and saw the duo walking. He didn't say anything but did as Jack asked.

Daniel stopped when he was at the end of the tunnel. He gazed around the room he was in and noticed two doors at the back of the room.

They all entered and went to the doors.

"Err…Jack…there's another plate here."

Jack feared the worst. Now what? He looked at the ceiling. Nope, nothing there. "Well, what does it say?"

Daniel translated the sign.

_"Open the door to mystery, and you shall find life._

_Open the door to Lucifer, and you shall find death."_

Daniel looked back at Jack. "One door leads to life…"

"And the other leads to death." He quickly looked at Sam when she rested her full weight on him.

He looked back at the others. "We're all tired, let's take a rest and find a solution."

He sat himself on the ground pulling Sam with him. He removed his arm from her waist. He looked at Sam who still had a pained expression on her face; he could see that she was exhausted from the run. So was he. "What's with the foot?"

Sam sighed. "I sprained when I fell and the running made it worse."

Jack was worried and bent over to examine her ankle. It was swollen and discolored. This wasn't good; he was getting more and more worried. If they had to run like that again, she would not make it. Her pain was getting worse, he knew that because she didn't complain to him when he wanted to check her ankle.

Daniel came to sit beside him and looked at Sam's injury. "Mmm, that doesn't look good."

Jack gave him one of his I-can-see-that-I'm-not-stupid-look. "Sam, can you stand on it?"

Sam was aware of him calling her by her first name, not his usual 'Carter'. She looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder and tried to stand up. She tried to walk but she felt the pain in her ankle. "I can stand and I can walk, but…"

Jack stood up. "But, it hurts." He looked from her to the doors. "Daniel, which one do you think we should take?"

Daniel walked over to the left door. "I don't know why, but…this one."

Jack nodded. "Teal'c? Which do you choose?"

Teal'c walked to the left door. "I can not chose, O'Neill. But I will follow Daniel Jackson."

"And, you Jack? What do YOU think?" Daniel asked. Fully aware of the risk they were taking.

"I'll follow you, one for all, all for one. What about you Carter?" He looked at Sam, still standing beside him.

"What can I say? Together out, together home."

Jack nodded. "Left it is then. Gear up, God knows what's waiting behind that door." He armed himself and walked to where Daniel and Teal'c were standing. He looked back at Carter, who limped to them.

Jack extended his hand to the doorknob. "This is it."

Daniel saw Jack's hand shake.

"Wait, Sir."

He turned to Sam.

"Colonel, what if…what if we have to run again, now? I mean I can't…"

"You will, Carter. You will."

"Promise me that if I don't make it…leave me behind, you have more chan…"

"Look, Carter. I am NOT leaving you behind, not then, not now, never."

"But with all due respect, Sir. I can't fly."

"I know that, Carter. Then I will carry you, I don't know. But I'm NOT leaving you behind. This is the last time I'm saying this."

"But…"

"End of discussion."

Sam adverted her eyes from him and quickly looked at the ground.

Jack saw that she didn't dare to look him in the eyes. He knew he was being hard on her. If they were alone he would have reacted more sensitively, but he couldn't and he hoped she would understand.

He then turned back to the door and took the doorknob back in his hands; he turned it and opened the door. He looked beyond it to see a bright white chamber; so white it hurt his eyes. There was nothing there only another door at the end of the room. He pushed Daniel and Teal'c in. Keeping an eye on them while they walked slowly to the other door. Nothing happened. He then stepped in and turned to Carter. Letting her pass him. He then walked next to her.

Sam felt Jack next to her and then suddenly felt his hand brushed hers. She ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. But than she felt it again. She looked up at him. He was looking at her, his face in command mode but his eyes were full of compassion…for her. Now she understood why he was so adamant about not leaving her behind.

They then arrived where Daniel and Teal'c were standing. Jack went to open the door and Teal'c raised his staff weapon in readiness for what might await them.

Next room. It was those meandering tunnels again, and there on the left side of it was another plate.

"Daniel, care to translate?"

Daniel walked over to the plate. He first read it then smiled.

_"Life has many paths, you have taken the right one._

_You may proceed, but beware."_

Jack laughed. "Daniel, I love you."

Teal'c nodded. "I am also …happy… that Daniel Jackson has taken the right door."

"Yeah, thanks Daniel." Sam said thrilled.

"It's a test."

They all looked at Jack.

He looked back at them and explained it. "Don't you all see? It's a test, the messages, someone created this stupid test."

When Daniel started to think about it, he came to the same conclusion. "Yeah, you're right, but who would create this game?"

"I don't know Daniel, I don't know. And I don't want to stand here and find out, let's go."

They went the same as they did before. First Daniel , than Teal'c and finally Sam and Jack.

"Whatever happens, let's make a deal, let's just punch our way through instead of running away." Jack yelled to Daniel in front of the line.

Daniel shrugged. "I like to talk my way through, Jack."

The tunnels seemed endless, no messages, no weird stuff. Nothing just…tunnels.

"Jack, do you think we're going to find the other teams?"

"I hope we do, but remember our own safety comes first. God knows what that freak has in mind for us."

Silently they continued their journey. Suddenly Daniel stopped again.

"Jack…another plate."

"Oh, no. Now, what. What does it say?"

He moved to the plate and bent over to read it.

_"Fight your fear, with the greatest power ever existed."_

Jack had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What does that all mean? "

Daniel took his glases off and rubbed his eyes. "Fight…greatest power. Now, we know that we'll have to fight."

Teal'c crooked his head slightly. "What is this greatest power, O'Neill? Weapons power?"

Jack stretched his body. "Maybe…don't you all think this is strange, nothing is happening."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, every time we read a message something happens."

Jack checked his gun and took it in his left hand, he looked at everyone. They did the same, knowing they would have to fight a fight. They continued with caution. With every sound they stopped, and when nothing happened moved on. This continued for almost an hour.

"Hey, I can see light!!" Daniel yelled and started to run to the end of the tunnel, stepping on grass.

Finally Jack stepped out and moved to stand next to Daniel, still supporting Sam.

"Now, this is a planet." He looked at the grass, the trees and the sky. They were standing in an open field surrounded by trees.

"I'm starting to doubt if this is real." Jack said.

Daniel sneezed and then again and again. "Oh, it's real." He blew his nose.

"Let's take a rest." They sat down and looked around.

Daniel sighed. "So, where to no-"

"Ssshh." Jack silenced him.

Sam felt the Colonel's muscles tighten. She held her breath and listened but she didn't hear anything.

"Didn't you guys hear anything?" Jack whispered.

"No."

A growl was heard coming from somewhere in the tunnel behind them.

"But I heard that. " Daniel took his weapon and jumped up, as did the others.

"Daniel remember when you said you want to talk your way through? Go ahead."

A gigantic beast came out of the tunnel growling at the top of its lungs. It's even bigger than the Stargate. It looked like a big, hairy bear.

Daniel started to yell. "Oh my God, let's get out of here."

Jack snorted, keeping an eye on the beast. "Well, that was tactful, I like my way better." He started to shoot at the beast. "Daniel and Teal'c take cover in the forest while we hold off the beast. Teal'c provide back-up while we retreat into the forest. And Daniel search for a hide-out there."

Daniel nodded and sprinted off to the forest with Teal'c.

Jack stepped back with Sam; the chance they needed to run was very high. Sam wasn't so heavy so he would carry her, but he didn't know how fast the beast could run.

Sam started to shoot too. The beast was gigantic, five times the size of a normal bear.

"It's not helping, the bullets don't hurt it." Sam started to panic, Air Force training didn't prepare you for this. She looked up at the Colonel.

He didn't look away form the beast, but started to talk. "Carter, try to run or walk as fast as you can to the forest. I'll cover you."

Sam looked at him with fear written in her eyes. "No, Sir. We're stronger with the two of us."

He turned his head to her, the creature now only a few meters away from them. "Sam…go."

Sam heard the desperation in his voice, she searched his eyes and than stumbled up and started to run as fast as she could and as she could take the pain.

"Aahh, why won't you die?!" Anger was written on Jack's face and he started to shoot like a mad man. With no success, the bullets didn't stop the creature. He looked back at Sam and saw that she was now half-way in the open field. She would make it. That was enough for him.

Jack watched the creature approach him and he threw his weapon at the creature still not hurting it, than he took a knife ready to fight hand at hand, if he had to.

The creature growled and rushed toward him. Jack braced himself for the brutal impact that would likely knock him to the ground. The beast reached out, and then surprisingly it turned and ran straight passed him. Jack spun around to track it, unsure of this sudden move, and watched with a terrible dread as he saw Sam trip and sprawl to the ground.

Jack felt his heart stop.

"Sam." He whispered. He noticed that the creature wasn't a great runner. It was very slow so he sprinted to where Sam was and passed the creature. He arrived at Sam before the creature did.

"Sir, leave me. Save yourself." She looked at him.

He grabbed her by her collar, ready to yank her up. "No. I won't, I can't." He turned to see the creature hovering above them ready to strike with his enormous claws.

Jack threw himself over Sam, covering her, using his body as a shield for her.

He waited for the fangs to grind in to his side.

Sam closed her eyes, her life flashing before her eyes, her mother…father and Jack, oh God Jack. She felt his weight on her, his breathing against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes for the last time. There was love written in his eyes and she knew that there was also love written in hers. She waited for Jack to scream but nothing happened.

Jack looked up and saw that the creature had disappeared. Strange, there was no sign of it anywhere.

He pulled himself off Sam and looked around. "It's gone." He stated more to himself.

Sam sat up and also looked around. "It looked like it…disappeared in to thin air. Almost like it didn't exist."

Jack stood up and extended his hand.

Sam took it and pulled herself up but did not let go. "It was real believe me…could it be teleported or something?"

Sam shook her head. "No, you would've heard that, I think."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "God, I really thought…that…few."

He looked down at her, their eyes locked. For a minute they forgot who they were, where they were and what had just happened.

Their heads moving closer…

"JACK, SAM!! I found them!!"

Jack snapped his head up and saw Daniel running to them. He had found the teams. "Are they okay?" He waited for Daniel to catch his breath.

"Yes! All of the four teams, but they are in some kind of stasis. It's almost like they're sleeping…are you guys all right? What happened?"

Jack looked from Sam to Daniel. "We're okay and let's talk about it later. First show me the teams."

They went to the forest and Daniel told him how he had found them and what he thought of the stasis thing and how it could be broken.

After some walking through the trees, he saw Teal'c standing in front of what seemed to be coloumns of murky tubes. Moving closer he could make out the muted army-green silhouettes of conventional army fatigues. Wiping a thin layer of sludge from one of the tubes he peered inside and recognized the occupant's face as that of the commanding officer of SG-4.

Sam examined them and found out that the way to release them was to push a button under one of the tubes. The teams woke up and were glad to see SG-1.

Jack suggested that they move on, it was getting late. He heard the teams talk about their experiences, the messages, the fear they all had been through.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the crowd following him.

Daniel and Teal'c were in the midst of the group and they listened to the stories.

Jack felled like Moses leading his people to the Promised Land…in this case to somewhere safe.

Teal'c came to walk beside Jack. He told him about the stories he heard and about the casualties they had. Seven people were badly injured and were carried by their team members; four others had minor injuries and were supported by the others; and the rest had some bruising but nothing worse.

Jack was glad that they all had survived. His gaze fell on Sam who was walking beside him the entire time. She looked exhausted, and she was still limping. He knew her pain was getting worse, because she would sometimes squeeze his right arm as she held on to it.

He hoped they didn't need to walk much further. Suddenly he crooked his head to one side, listening to the conversation that was going on behind him. Two Lieutenants from SG-3, one who he remembered was called Janice, the other Mike. He knew eavesdropping wasn't very nice but he didn't care.

"I…err…thanks for earlier, Mike."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't…you risked your life for me, why?"

"Because I couldn't leave you behind, that's why. Janie I…you would've done the same thing for me."

"Yeah, I would. You know I still don't understand where that beast went?"

"I do."

"You do? Come on Mike tell me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes , please."

"Well, remember that message about fighting your worst fear with the greatest power?"

"Yes."

"My worst fear was losing you and I fought it with the greatest power."

"What power, you didn't have your gun anymore."

"Oh, Janie. Don't you understand, you couldn't kill it with a gun…the strongest power is…love."

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that. "

"We fought it off with our love for each other.."

"Sshh. Keep your voice down; Colonel O'Neill is walking in front of us. If he finds out and he opens his book to the General. I can say bye bye to my career. We can't love each other, it's against regulations."

"Well, apparently I don't care. And besides look who's walking next to him."

"Major Carter. So? They're in the same team. And besides, Colonel O'Neill has always been strictly by the book."

"Maybe."

Jack listened how the conversation died down in silence. He had learned a lot about that conversation. His situation was similar to Mike's. Those stupid regulations, Jack thought. And he knew there were more people in the same situation as theirs. He was going to talk to the General when they got back.

Suddenly Jack made a decision. His gaze fell on Sam again. "How are you doing?"

Sam looked him in the eyes. "Fair answer? Not so good. My other ankle is starting to hurt, because I rest my whole weight on it."

Jack grinned at her and he thought about their earlier conversation. They would have kissed if Daniel hadn't interfered.

Sam didn't like the grin that was on his face. Suddenly she felt one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulder. He was lifting her up in the air!

Jack watched Sam's shocked face with amusement.

He held her closer to him. He smiled when he heard Mike saying:' I told you so!', behind him.

"Sir?"

"It might be a long way. Trust me, Sam."

Sam sighed and pressed herself closer against him.

Jack felt Sam press herself against him. After some time, he felt her breathing slowing and he watched her sleep in his arms. She must be exhausted.

They reached the end of the forest and Jack saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, with the exception of Sam of course. The Stargate.

"A stargate, we're saved, woohoo."

He heard Daniel scream. The others joined him and started to laugh.

Jack walked to the stargate. Sam had awoken by all the screaming and laughing.

"We found a stargate, we're going home Sam."

She smiled up at him.

The next morning

Jack knocked on the General's door and waited for the General's call for permission to enter.

"Come."

Jack entered.

"Close the door and have a seat, Colonel."

Jack did what he was told.

The General leaned back in his chair. "I read your report, and I say that I'm very impressed…so is the president. So we thought that we would give you an opportunity to ask us a favor."

Jack started thinking. "Anything, Sir?"

"Anything."

"Well, there is something you could do me a favor with. I want to change a rule in the Air force Regulations."

"I'm listening, proceed."

"Err…you know that there is this rule that says that you can't have a relationship with another officer?"

"Yes."

"I want to alter this rule , kind of rephrase it. Something more like: you CAN have a relationship with another officer as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I mean, being in the USAF has its toll, you can't have a normal life any more let alone a normal relationship. And I think it's very normal that well after some time you fall in love with someone you work with for almost 24 hours a day"

The General straightened himself up in his seat and had a stern look on his face. "I'm disappointed in you, son"

Jack looked to the ground. This wasn't going well. "Sir, I…"

"I'm disappointed in you for not trusting me to tell."

Jack looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not blind, Jack. I do get out of my office and well I can say you're not the only one with this problem. Apparently there're many people who think the same about this as you do. And therefore I will grant you this favor, so will the president."

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sir."

The General smiled. "You're dismissed."

Jack stood up and walked to the office.

"Oh, and Colonel?"

Jack turned. "Yes?"

"Take care of her." He said with a smile on his face.

Jack smiled back.

Jack walked out and went straight to the infirmary where Sam was. He bumped into a tired looking Janet.

"Good morning, Janet."

Janet growled. "Oh, is it morning already? Ah, I need a day off. You're here for Sam, right. Well she's fine, she'll need to rest for a couple of days, though."

With that she turned and went to another patient who needed her care.

Jack turned to the room in the back and entered it. Sam sat upright in bed reading a book.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled at her.

She had a big grin on her face. "Good morning, Sir."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked with concern.

"I'm okay…why are you grinning like the cat who got the cream?"

Jack placed himself on the side of her bed. "Oh, I talked with the General."

"About what?"

"Oh, he gave me a favor… I took it and I changed something."

"You…changed something?!"

"I changed a rule in the USAF regulations."

"What? Do I dare to ask which rule?"

"Oh, let's just say I changed a rule into you CAN have a relationship with another officer."

Sam's eyes widened and she smiled. "That's great!!"

Jack took her hand in his and looked at it. "So, I'm just saying that…Sam would you give this…you know."

Sam squeezed his hand. "Give this a try?"

Jack looked into her eyes. He was so overwhelmed with feelings that he could only nod at her.

Sam placed her other hand on his cheek. "Yes." She pulled herself up, not breaking eye contact and kissed him gently on his mouth. "There are so many emotions, I can't even begin…."

Jack placed his hands on her cheeks, gazing into her eyes. "I love you too, Sam."

Their lips locked again and their kiss grew more passionate.

Janet closed Sam's door and locked it, giving the couple the privacy they needed.

She was happy for them, and she couldn't wait to see those little Jack O'Neills and Samantha Carters running around the base driving her insane.

She smiled, walked to her office and turned off the lights.

END. Thanks for reading my story!!!

15


End file.
